Creoso Amar
by Angelsmile
Summary: UPADATED! Hey! Sequel to Blind Faith, Blind Love! The morning after! How does Tarwen feel? Please R & R! Title means 'Welcome Home.'
1. Sisters and Realizations

Hey everyone! Here's the sequel to "Blind Faith, Blind Love"! It's called "Creoso Amar." That means Welcome Home. I do hope that all of you love this one as much as you did my last one! This one may be a bit shorter, 4 or 5 chapters, but I hope all of you review on every single chapter, do you hear me? Just kidding. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Bridget/Tarwen, Lily, Judy, Ryan, Cocoa, and Keola. Please ask before taking. Also, the song in here belongs to Steven Curtis Chapman. If you have ever seen the music video to it, it is amazing! I nearly cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1- Sister and Realizations

"Bridge?"

The woman sitting on the deck turned her head back into the house. "Yeah, Lily?"

"Do you want some tea?" A young woman, about twenty years old, came out on the deck with a tray in her hands. "It's apple and cranberry."

Bridget smiled sadly as she took the mug in her hands, allowing the blanket to fall off her bare shoulders. "Thanks, Lily."

"Did I make it right? Is it sweet enough?"

"Don't worry so much. It's fine."

Lily gently rearranged her sister's blanket. "It's my job, sis. Ever since Mom and Dad passed away and the boys moved out, it's been my job to watch over you."

"But I don't need watching over. I've got Cocoa." The husky clambered onto the deck at its name and rested its head on Bridget's lap. "See? Told ya so."

Lily looked down to her tea with a sigh. "I'm just concerned."

"Hmm?" Bridget took a sip of her own tea. "'Bout what?"

"Next month."

"Oh." Bridget set her mug back down on the tray. "Lily…"

"What if something happens? What if you need to get somewhere? What if Cocoa runs away? What if…"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?"

Lily went silent and stared down at her hands until her sister's covered them. "Lil, listen to me. I am almost 40 years old. I can take care of myself. I have my own job, my own life. It's time you started your own. Ray is a wonderful guy."

Lily laughed slightly and twisted the diamond ring on her left hand. "Yeah, he is."

"And I wouldn't have anyone else marry my baby sister. Lil, please don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Will you be there?"

Bridget pulled her hands back and sat deep in her chair. "Be where?"

"At my wedding?"

"Of course I will. Why would you think not?"

"Because, lately you've been talking about…well, Him and your wanting to go back."

"Oh." Bridget slowly reached up to finger her necklace that still had yet to leave her neck.

Lily lifted her head to meet her sister's blind eyes. "Would you really leave me? For true love?"

"Lil, I don't think he would care anymore. He's immortal; he can find someone else."

"But he loves you. He said it himself. And you love him?"

Bridget gripped Cocoa's top fur tightly in her hand. "Yes, I do."

"Then go back!"

"I can't!! Don't you see? I left him and that world for you guys and this!" Here she threw her hand across the backyard. Tears were now falling down her face. "I gave up that life for this one. But I left him! To deal with the pain and memories. For all I know, he could be dead!!"

"Was it worth it?" Lily whispered. "Coming back?"

Bridget just stood and took a hold of Cocoa's harness. Just as she reached the door, she turned her head partly back and whispered. "I don't know, Lil. I can't tell."

XXXXXXX

"Mom? What am I to do?" Lily sat in the kitchen, hours later, staring out a window into the night sky. "I don't want to leave Bridget, but I know Ray wants us to get out own house after the wedding. But I worry that Bridget will need me and I won't be there. I know that she can probably take care of herself with Cocoa and her job but I'm at my wits end, Mom. Please help me."

"She can't do anything, Hun."

Lily swung around to see Bridget entering the kitchen and sit down in a nearby chair. She was dressed in her nightgown and a blue terry robe.

"Bridge?! How did.. I mean…Could you….?"

"I heard you from my room. You shouldn't worry. I'll be fine. I've been telling you that ever since Judy and Ryan died."

Lily pulled her right leg up on the chair and wrapped an arm around it. "I know. It's just… I don't want to loose you. Like I did Mom and Dad."

"Oh Baby." Bridget rose from her seat and stood beside her sister, hugging her tightly. "You would never loose me. But, if I do leave, I will always be with you in your heart. Shh… It's alright." By the time Bridget finished talking, Lily was crying openly whilst her sister rubbed her back and gently rocked her. "Come on, Lil. Time for bed."

Lily held onto her sister's waist and allowed Bridget to lead her up the stairs. "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure Sweetheart."

Bridget opened her bedroom door, smiling when Lily didn't let her go. Cocoa sat up at her mistress' arrival and attempted to reach her, but Bridget shushed her with a wave of her hand. She pulled back the covers to her queen bed and laid Lily gently down, following soon after. Lily lay against her sister's shoulder, her eyes drooping while Bridget smoothed her hair and sang softly:

"_I know you've heard the stories  
But they all sound too good to be true  
You've heard about a place called home  
But there doesn't seem to be one for you  
So one more night you cry yourself to sleep  
And drift off to a distant dream  
  
Where love takes you in  
and everything changes  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
When love takes you home  
And says you belong here  
The loneliness ends  
And a new life begins  
When love takes you in  
  
And somewhere while you're sleeping  
Someone else is dreaming too  
Counting down the days until  
They hold you close and say 'I love you'  
And like the rain that falls into the sea  
In a moment what has been is lost  
In what will be  
  
When love takes you in  
Everything changes  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
And this love will never let you go  
There is nothing that could ever  
Cause this love to lose its hold  
  
When love takes you in  
Everything changes  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
When love takes you home  
And says you belong here  
The loneliness ends  
And a new life begins  
When love takes you in  
It takes you in for good  
When love takes you in."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Lily opened her eyes to what seemed only a few minutes later, when it was in fact many hours. Bridget had fallen asleep and was lying on her side, facing Lily. Her breathing was deep and even, evidence that she had been asleep for quite some time. Lily glanced down and noticed that their hands had clasped each other in the night.

Tears sprang to Lily's eyes as she remembered the song Bridget had sung. Deep down, Lily knew her sister didn't belong here, not in this world. Glancing up to the ceiling, she took a deep breath and whispered,

"God? I know that I really don't talk to you. I really don't even know if you exist. But, if you do, or anyone else who may be up there, could you do this for me? Could you send Bridget back? To her home. She doesn't belong here and I can tell she's miserable. All these years, I've just wanted to be around her. But, now I know that I've just been selfish. So, please, take her back. Let her live her life the way she was meant to."

"Well done, Lily, daughter of Ryan and Judy."

The girl let go of Bridget's hand and looked to the left of the bed. There stood a tall woman, dressed in white, almost angel-like. "Who…Who are you?"

"I am Keola, Tarwen's birth mother."

"Tarwen?"

"Bridget, my dear." Keola motioned to her sleeping daughter.

"You're Bridget's mom?"

"Yes. And I thank you."

"Why?"

"For allowing Tarwen to come home."

"Wha…?"

"You see, when Tarwen decided to come back here, it was of her own free will. But she could never come back just by wishing it. She needed somebody who loved her very much from here to allow her to leave them. And that somebody is you, Lily."

"So, you can send Bridget home?"

"Yes, back to Middle Earth."

"Will you take care of her?"

Keola shook her head slowly. "No, it will be Elrond. Celebrian passed over into the Grey Havens many years ago."

"Will…He be there?"

"Yes, he will be. It will be a good many years before he passes over the Sea. But do no worry. Elrond took care of Tarwen when she was last in Arda and he loves her like a daughter. He and Celebrian are her parents, although I gave birth to her."

"Will she be happy?"

"Yes, I believe so. Don't worry, little one."

Lily laughed lightly at the command. "So that's where Bridget learned it from."

"I have to take her now, Lily."

The girl turned back to her sister and placed one last kiss on her forehead. "Please don't forget this life."

Keola, with a sad smile on her face, waved her hand over Bridget and the woman faded away. "Sleep now," she whispered to Lily, placing a hand over her eyes. The girl fell back onto the pillows and Keola left, the light vanishing from the room.

XXXXXXXXX

"Tarwen? Tarwen, wake up."

"Go 'way, Lil. Five more minutes." Bridget brushed away the hand shaking her shoulder until she froze. _Wait, she said Tarwen. Lily doesn't know… _Bridget opened her eyes to see who was calling to her by her true name. And see she did!

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Keola took a step back at her daughter's shriek. "Well, that wasn't quite what I had expected."

Bridget could fee her heart beating wildly as she got up off the ground. "Keola? What's happened here?"

"Calm down. Everything's all right. You are simply home."

"Home? What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Bridget did as she was bid and she followed Keola out of the few trees they were near. When they exited it, Bridget's mouth fell open.

A huge city rose in front of them, shining a bright white in the late afternoon sun. A zephyr brushed passed the pair, ruffling the skirt of Bridget's dress.

_Dress?_ Looking down, Bridget saw herself clothed in an elegant dress of white silk with gold embroidery along the hem, the long sleeves and around the collar. She could also feel that her hair was curled and left loose, flying free in the breeze, almost to her feet.

"One last thing," Keola said, pressing her fingers onto Bridget's forehead. At once, something cool and heavy was sitting on her head, wrapping around it.

Bridget reached p and gently traced the design on the metal. Confused she gripped the item and brought it down in front of her face. It was the circlet Elrond had given to her all those years ago.

"Like I said, Tarwen. You are home," said Keola, placing the circlet back on her daughter's head.

"But, for me to be Tarwen, I would have to be…"

"An elf. Yes, Aier."

Bridget slowly raised her hand to her ear and nearly passed out to feel it pointed!! "I'm…I'm…"

"Tarwen. Now, you need to find your family. I believe they are in that city, visiting the King and Queen with many others. Many you will recognize."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" With a hug to her birth mother, Tarwen {Hey, heads up here, I am going to be calling her Tarwen now.} grabbed her skirts and took off at a sprint. Towards her family. Towards her home.

"Creoso amar, Tarwen," whispered Keola, smiling broadly before fading into nothing, leaving the field of Gondor bare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope all you guys liked it! Eleven pages on Word. Wow! Well, what are you waiting for, go review!!!!

God Bless!

Angelsmile

Elvish Translations:

Aier= Little one

Creoso Amar= Welcome Home


	2. Mind and Tears

Hey everyone! Well, it's offical! Just got back from the doctors and they say that I now have less then 50% of my hearing in my right ear, closer to 25% anyway. If you guys could pray for me and my bro, Erik (he has almost all his hearing back), I would really appreicate it. Thanks!

Moving on! I really loved the ones I've already gotten (I read them all!!!) and am looking forward to many more!! Enjoy!

God Bless!

Angel

X

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Tarwen/Bridget, Argulor, Aleu and the poem at the end, My Little Girl. Please ask before taking.

If you want to see more of my poetry, go to my homepage and review! Thanks again!!!

**_In here_**= Telepathic talking

_In here= _Normal thinking

"In here"= Nomal talking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mind and Tears

Breath came in short supply as Tarwen continued running. Although an elf, the abilities of one seemed to have fled her for those moments. Her hands had become sweaty and her grip on the long skirt was beginning to loosen. Her necklace again pounded against her chest, reminding her of her home and family, with whom she belonged. The city was much closer now, looming tall and brilliant.

Tarwen pulled herself to a stop and let her crinkled skirt fall back into place. She felt her neck protesting as she looked up to the top of the city, presumably where the King would be residing. "How in all Arda am I going to get up there? I am going to be climbing stairs for ages!"

_**Perhaps I may be of some service?** _

Tarwen could feel her eyes widen as she froze in her boots at the voice in her head. "Who said that?"

_**Look behind you, young one.** _

The elf maiden did as she was told, turning ever so slowly. But she had no reason to fear; this…somebody was not going to harm her. "Argulor!"

The wolf came as close as he could to smiling as Tarwen ran to him and threw her arms around his massive neck. Tarwen could be heard saying numerous things while embracing him, but his thick fur muffled her voice. _**Calm down, Tarwen. You wont be able to breathe if you don't**. _

Tarwen pulled back, quirking an eyebrow, once again, looking much like her Ada. "How do you do that? And how can I understand you? I wasn't able to before."

**_I am able to talk to you like this because I am one of your family guardians. Therefore, I have to have some means of speaking with you. _**

"Wait, family guardian? How come I have never heard of these before?"

**_They are almost nonexistent now. In fact, your family is the last family to ever have guardians_**.

"So, is it the same with Aleu?"

**_Yes, you can speak telepathically with her as well. She was your mother's guardian while I was your father's. _**

"Cool. Now that I'm an elf, I can hear you and talk to you in my head?"

Argulor nodded slightly. _**Yes, you can. Try it for yourself. **_

_**Like…this? **_

_**You'll get used to it, don't worry. Also, other people can't hear us, but they can if we let them. **_

Tarwen turned her face back towards the city looming before them. "What's this city called?" She spoke aloud because she was not yet comfortable speaking in her mind.

_**Minas Tirith. King Elessar rules there along with his Elven Queen, Arwen. **_

Tarwen swung around to stare the wolf straight in the eyes. "Wait, did you say Arwen?"

_**Yes, your sister, Arwen. She has married a mortal and…** _

"Is bound to that fate." Tarwen pushed the thoughts aside and turned around to gaze at Minas Tirith again. "How are we going to get up there? The guards will maybe let us in, but we'll be going up for years!"

Argulor let out a snort and pushed his head under Tarwen's legs, sending her up and over onto his back, her ending up riding sideways; all while she was shrieking at the top of her lungs. _**Not if you ride. **_

"You've go to be kidd…" But Argulor took off, tearing the words from Tarwen's mouth, but not her mind.

_**You do know that you are completely evil, right? **_

_**Of course. That's my job.** _Tarwen only shook her head, loving the feeling of her curls flying straight back in the wind, and yet dreading the feeling in the pit of her stomach as every beat of Argulor's paws brought them closer to her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon reached the gigantic gates of the city and Tarwen could feel her cheeks rosy from the wind. She jumped ever so slightly as a loud, commanding voice called down to her.

"Who desires entrance to Minas Tirith?"

"Tarwen of Imladris!"

"On what business?"

"To meet with the King!"

Argulor didn't even wait for the gates to fully open before he bolted through, nearly knocking one of the guards over in his movements. _**Why didn't you tell them? **_

"Of what?"

_**That you are a Princess of Imladris**? _

"I don't want to proclaim that just yet. Besides, they probably only know of Arwen as the Princess of Imladris, not me."

_**Then you had better take that circlet off. People are bound to figure it out.** _

Tarwen just stared forward, not caring about all the looks she was getting from the people around her. "Just shut up and keep going. We're almost to the top."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tarwen shakily got down from Argulor's back, her feet making no noise against the stone floor. She stared at the door that lead to the throne room for a minute before turning back to Argulor.

"I don't think I can do this."

The wolf gently nudged her with a giant paw. _**Don't worry. You will be just fine. I happen to know first-paw that they do indeed miss you. **_

"Will you be out here?"

_**Only a call away. Now, go! **_

Tarwen gave her guardian one last hug, took a deep breath and passed through the door, praying that she didn't pass out once inside.

Arwen's eyes moved from person to person in the Hall, trying to memorize them when it came time to meet them all. She could hear Aragorn talking with her father about something or another and the Twins were near them, supposedly planning their next prank episode.

She gently shook her head at their antics and continued searching the Hall. The opening of the main door captured her attention. Glad for something new, she looked that way. Her breath caught in her throat when she did.

The lady had long, curly blonde hair and extremely deep blue eyes, even for an elf. She was dressed in a simple Elvish gown; far less elaborate than the one Arwen wore herself or of the ladies that already occupied the room. But it was the circlet that resided on the lady's head that really captured Arwen's attention.

A silver circlet made out of intertwined leaves. She herself had one just like it. It was the circlet only worn by the royals of Imladris. But why would she…

_Bridget? _Arwen closed her eyes tightly for a minute before opening them again, hoping the lady to just be an illusion. She was still there. _No, it couldn't be. Could it?_

"Bridget?"

Tarwen turned around at her old name, trying to pinpoint the person who had said it. That's when she saw Arwen. Her sister was shaking her head and her eyes bulging, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Tarwen just smiled and nodded her own head, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"BRIDGET!"

Everyone in the Hall went silent and froze as Arwen sped from her place and embraced Tarwen; both having tears fall from their eyes.

"Arwen, it's ok. I'm here." Tarwen whispered whilst she held her sister.

"I just can't believe it!" Arwen pulled back and looked over her gwathel. "I…This is just amazing!"

"Bridget!"

"'Dan! 'Ro!" Tarwen just had enough time to cry out before the Twins swept her off her feet. Or at least, Elladan did.

He was the one who had a hold on Tarwen's waist. "Gwathel! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, gwador!"

Elrohir pulled Tarwen away from his twin to hold her for himself. "How did you get here?"

"Minas Tirith here or Arda here?"

"Both."

"Argulor brought me here, and…well… the other is going to have to be explained later."

Elrohir let his sister rest her head on his shoulder as she just held her gently. "I don't care how long I have to wait. As long as you stay."

"Don't worry, I'm stayin'"

"Bridget?"

Tarwen let go of Elrohir and looked over his left shoulder. There was Elrond, smiling while tears fell from his gray eyes.

He held out his hands and Tarwen eagerly took them. "No, not Bridget. You're Tarwen."

"Mae govannen, Ada."

Tarwen could feel her Ada's voice reverberate through his chest as he rested her head upon it, after flinging her arms around him.

"Tithen-el nin! My daughter has come home!"

XXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later, Tarwen sat with her family in the sitting area outside the Royal bedroom. All right, she was more like laying in her Ada's lap while he smoothed her hair. {But, hey, what's the diff'?}

"Tarwen, I was wondering…"

"What, 'Ro?" she asked sleepily.

"When did you get to be so beautiful?"

Tarwen snapped open her eyes and pushed herself half out of Elrond's lap. "What?!"

"I'm serious," replied Elrohir. "You've grown more beautiful."

"How so? All I see in that mirror is an elf maiden." Tarwen was referring to the mirror on the wall behind her siblings.

"Your hair for one," commented Arwen. "It's rare to have a shade like yours. I've only seen Nana and Daernana have hair like that."

Elladan nodded in agreement. "And your eyes as well. They're the deepest blue I have ever seen."

Tarwen just rolled those eyes in response. "You guys are just saying that."

"Not true," said Elrohir, rearranging himself in the armchair he was sitting in. "If Nana were here, she would say the same."

Now Tarwen was fully upright, her attention caught. "What do you mean if Nana was here? Where is she?" Looking around to her siblings, all she got was glances away from her gaze. "Ada? Where's Nana?"

Elrond kept his eyes away from his youngest until he felt her hand pull him back.

"Daddy, please, tell me."

Elrond swallowed hard before pulling Tarwen to his shoulder and telling the tale that injured everyone in the room to remember.

"A few months after you left, Celebrian decided that she would travel to Lothlorien and stay there until autumn. Elladan and Elrohir were away at the time, and since Arwen had no heart to go with, she left with a large group of guards. But they weren't enough." Elrond paused for a minute, trying to swallow his tears. At Tarwen's squeeze on his hand, he continued.

"They were waylaid by orcs in Redhorn Pass. Everyone scattered, but Celebrian… she was captured. By now, Elladan and Elrohir had return and learned about what had happened from an elf that had managed to get back. They immediately left to find her, vowing not to come back unless she was with them. They finally did find her, but not before damage was done. She had been beaten with many wounds; one in particular worried me because it was poisoned heavily. She had also been violated, most likely several times.

Thank Valar that I was able to keep her with us while her wounds healed. There were many times when we believed she might not make it. Eventually her wounds closed and she was able to get out of bed and move again. But, she wasn't content anymore.

So, early the next year, she sailed away to the Gray Havens. She was no longer happy with Arda and told us that the Sea was calling her home."

Tarwen sat silently as she let this information sink in. Pushing away from Elrond; she struggled to keep her breathing regular while clutching her skirts until her knuckles began to blend in with the fabric.

"Tarwen, are you alright?" Arwen reached out for her sister's hand, only to have it snatched away from her.

"I need out." Tarwen sped from the room, one hand now clasped to her mouth.

Elladan moved to follow her until his father's voice stopped him

"Let her go, Elladan. She needs some time alone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tarwen wondered into one of the many gardens inside Minas Tirith and collapsed near to a stone bench, her arms resting on the seat. Sobs were wrenched from her throat as her shoulders shook from the force of them. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that fell down her face and began soaking her gown. She didn't care.

_**Tarwen?** _

The Elf raised her head off the bench to see Argulor and Aleu over to her left. _**What?! **_

The two animals didn't say anything more; they didn't feel the need. Argulor just sat down in front of Tarwen and used on of his paws to move her in between her forepaws, her head resting near the top of one. Aleu laid down across her legs, burring her own head into her charge's abdomen. This only made Tarwen cry harder.

"She's gone!…..Nana's gone!"

Elrond watched his daughter from the balcony of his rooms, which just happened to look into garden. He could easily hear her sobs and what she was able to choke out. Wiping away his own tears, he moved back into his rooms and sunk into a deep armchair.

_Oh, Cel. Our princess is hurting. We need you here. She needs you here. _

****

_X_

_No one else is like you_

_You're beautiful in my sight_

_No matter what others say,_

_No matter how the years fly by_

_You're my baby girl_

_You are scared and hurting _

_From what others say_

_You run from them_

_Day by day, never really escaping_

_Oh, my little baby girl_

_I__ know what you've been through_

_All that hurt, pain, and tears_

_But when you look in the mirror_

_I hope that you see that _

_You're my baby girl_

_Look at me, with your big blue eyes_

_As I wipe away your tears_

_My arms hold you tightly_

_As you cry out all your fears._

_My little baby girl_

_I won't ever let you go_

_From my warm embrace _

_Oh, how I love you!_

_More than life itself because_

_You're my baby girl_

_My little baby girl_

_Forever my daughter_

_Forever my princess_

_Forever my little baby girl_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Elvish Translations:

Arda= Middle Earth

Ada= Dad/Daddy

Gwathel= Sister

Gwador= Brother

Mae govannen= Well met

Tithen-el nin= My little star

Nana= Mom/Mommy

Daernana= Grandmother/Grandma


	3. Songs and Love

Okay everyone! Here is the next chapter! The one all of you have been waiting for! Warning, Kleenex tissue alert! I've already gotten my sister to go through four and she hates LOTR. Haha, that's rich! Anyway, sorry for the long wait. My aunt, Barb, died on Saturday, so things are a bit weird around my house. Relatives, grrr. Anyway, just keep your tears inside and everything will be ok. Well, enough babbling. Here you go! Translations and maybe more of me talking at the end.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Tarwen, Argulor and any other people you don't know. Please ask before using. I also don't own these songs. I can't tell you who they are by until the end, or it would give the whole chapter away!

"In here" Normal talking

_In here _Thoughts

**In here** Telepathic talking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Songs and Love

April 10

_It has been many days since Tarwen has learned of my dear Celebrian's passing. Ever since, she has seemed to have gone into a trance-like state. She wanders the halls at night, dressed in black or other dark colors. I have yet to see her wear her circlet since that night in the gardens outside my rooms. I can tell that she has lost weight for she rarely eats, and when she does it is scarce little. She seems to have given up on living, now that Celebrian is gone. Dear Iluvitar, I just got her back; please don't take her away again. I don't believe anyone's heart could take it._

Elrond sat back in his chair and glanced at the journal entry he had just finished. The pages preceding it were filled with observations and concerns of Tarwen, each going into great detail. How he had survived seeing his daughter go through that pain, Valar only knows. Rubbing his fingers to his temples, Elrond thought about the message sent from Eryn Laglasen.

It was requesting that everyone come and witness the crowning of the soon to be King Legolas. It seemed that Thranduil was now tired of Arda and had decided to sail to the Havens. The crowing was to happen in six months, since it would take them at least half that time to get there. But, when they arrived, there was to be a time when Legolas was to choose his bride. Or to choose from the maidens his father and council approved of. It was a tradition they had over there. The new king is highly encouraged to marry before his crowning or already be married. For Legolas, ordered is the word, considering his father. If he dares to love or marry someone else, it is considered treasonous and the punishment is either death or exile. (AN-Harsh, I know. But, I needed something to work with my ideas. Just wait until the end of the story to kill me, k?)

Elrond looked up from his journal at a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in."

A young lady entered, curtsying to the Elven lord. He recognized her as one of the assistant healers. "Excuse me, milord. But, Master Tirian, our head healer, wishes you come to Princess Tarwen's room."

"What's the matter? Is she alright?" Concern and worry edged Elrond's voice as he followed the assistant into the hallway.

"Well...Princess Tarwen seems to be sleeping, but she has a fever and moans as if she is in pain. We've tried to wake her, but its as though we aren't even being heard. And she isn't exactly looking healthy either."

Elrond reached his daughter's door and opened it, not listening to the last bit of the assistant's words.

He stopped dead at the sight.

Tarwen lay in the bed, nearly swallowed by only a few blankets. Even against the white sheets, her skin was deathly pale. As she moved her head and gave a slight moan, Elrond's heart broke. She was so small and frail; this couldn't be his Tarwen. Not in an yén. Never. But the thing that worried him the most, was that Tarwen's eyes were closed!

Elrond pushed his worried, father feelings aside and moved into healer mode; knowing that if he didn't, me may took his daughter again, and that was something he would do anything to prevent. Making his way to Tarwen's side, he questioned the head healer, who had moved aside when the elf had entered.

"What have you noticed so far?"

"Well, she is seemingly asleep, but her breathing is irregular and hitched, as though she has been running for quite some time. She also moans, as you have seen, and has a fever," summarized Tirian. "She keeps repeating some phrase in Elvish as well. I'm sorry you had to be brought down here, but I thought you might be able to help her."

Elrond slowly started examining Tarwen, now placing a hand on her sweaty forehead. "Don't worry. I believe I can help her. You may both retire now, but before you do, could you go and wake my sons? Ask one of them to bring my healing satchel as well." Tirian bowed and left the room, the lady assistant following him.

Elrond pulled back the top blanket from his daughter and closed his eyes in pain. Tarwen's ribs could be clearly seen thought her thin nightgown, backing his thoughts about her not eating little or nothing at all for many days. Her had had now lost its curl and sheen, laying limp about her. She was giving up on life, and fading quickly.

_I should have noticed this sooner! _Elrond hung his head as he long fingers clasped Tarwen's cold, limp hand. _This is my entire fault!_

"Ada?"

The Elven lord looked over to the bedroom door and smiled slightly as his twin sons entered, the elder holding his healing bag. "Come in. Elladan, could you get out some athelas? Elrohir, get some warm and cold water, along with some cloths."

"Is she alright?" asked Elladan, digging through his father's bag. Finding some athelas, he put it on the table, next to Elrohir, getting warm water, who was also giving him the 'what does it look like, stupid?' look.

"She's showing signs of a broken heart." Both twins stopped suddenly, their mouths gaping. Elrohir numbly passed a cool cloth to his father, who gently pressed it on Tarwen's forehead.

"She's not going to..."

"Sail, is she?"

Elrond chuckled in the back of his mind. Whenever the twins were worried, angry or nervous; they always started finishing each other's sentences.

"That's truly up to her when she wakes. The damage has already been done. We can only pray she doesn't make that choice."

Elladan sat in the window seat closest to Tarwen's bed, staring at his sister who rolled on her side with a grimace. "But, when will she wake up?"

"Illuvatar only knows." Elrond added the athelas to the warm water Elrohir had obtained and placed the bowl on the nightstand. The scent immediately lifted the spirits of the elves, except the one it was meant to help. Tarwen remained unresponsive, whispering softly in her fevered state.

"Erui. Amin erui."

It was going to be a very long night.

XXXXX

"Uuma euta amin! Ada! Elladan! Elrohir!"

Elladan jolted out of his sleep at Tarwen's heightened whisper. Looking over to the bed, he saw his sister crying in her sleep and grasping the sheets in her fists. Athelas still hung in the air, wafting from a recent addition of the herb, most likely from Elrond.

"Tarwen?" Elladan moved to stand next to his sister, attempting to relinquish her hold on the sheets. "Don't worry. You're not alone. We'll never leave you."

"Erui." Tarwen rolled on her back, the sheets getting tangled around her waist.

Elladan gently rearranged them, hard to do when Tarwen kept her grip. "Sh...It's okay." He settled down on the floor next to the bed and started to try to calm his youngest sister down.

Twenty minutes later and Elladan hadn't' come any closer to calming Tarwen or figuring out why she kept calling out for her family, if only in a whisper. Her fever had risen slightly, despite the athelas and the prayers of her family.

_'Ro should be coming soon for the switch. _Elladan moved to the door and looked outside. Sure, enough, Elrohir was coming down the hallway for the two-hour switch. It rotated between them, their father and Arwen and Estel, who had been told of Tarwen.

"'Ro?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go and get Ada?"

Elrohir stopped and stared at his brother. "What for? He has another 4 hours to sleep."

"ERUI! ADA!"

"That!" Elladan ran back into the bedroom and found Tarwen thrashing about in the bed, obviously in distress. As he pinned her arms down, Elrohir got her legs; both struggling to keep her still.

"Tarwen, its okay. We're here. Sh..." Elladan soothed. Tarwen took no heed. Tears kept flowing down her face, whispering the names of her family members over and over.

"We need to go get Ada," strained Elrohir, pushing all his weight onto Tarwen's legs.

"And Arwen and Estel. Maybe with all of us, she'll calm down." Elladan struggled to hold his sister down.

"But we can't both go. Arwen and Ada are at opposite ends of the building!"

**Let me handle her while you two go.**

The twins turned to find Argulor standing to one side of Tarwen's room, getting in from the balcony. Elladan knew they needed Ada, Estel and Arwen, so the took no notice to the wolf's voice inside his head. He gently let go of his sister's arms and nudged Elrohir to leave, himself following.

Argulor moved up next to the bed and gently placed his front paws and upper body on Tarwen, stilling her completely. She was still crying and whispering for her family, as if she was now ashamed for yelling before.

**Why do you weep, Aier? Why do you call for your family? They have always been here for you.**

Tarwen didn't respond or acknowledge that she had heard her guardian over the bond they and Aleu shared.

**Those twins had better get back soon** Argulor thought as Tarwen began struggling again under his weight.

XXXXX

Elrohir sprinted down the hallway, sliding along the floors as he went around corners. Stopping at the royal bedchambers door, he pounded his fists against it for all he was worth, yelling at the top of his lungs,

"Arwen! Estel! Wake up!!!" He kept on pounding and shouting until a rater annoyed Arwen opened the door, Estel coming to stand behind her.

"'Ro? It's three in the morning. What do you want?"

"It's Tarwen. She's calling for her family, us."

All annoyance was wiped from Arwen's face as she raced back inside her room, grabbed a robe and ran back out towards Tarwen's rooms, with Estel and Elrohir close behind.

XXX

"Tarwen?" Argulor slowly backed off as Arwen entered and sat down next to her sister; Elrond had arrived only seconds before, joining the twins and Estel in watching and waiting.

"Tarwen, everything's okay." Arwen gently brushed away her sister's wet hair.

"Arwen?" Tarwen's voice seemed hopeful, almost happy.

"Shh...I'm here. And so is Ada, 'Dan, 'Ro and Estel. We're all here. Argulor too."

Tarwen surprised her by turning in her sleep and slinging onto Arwen's waist tightly. "Please don't go! I already lost one sister and family! I don't want to loose you too!"

"Who is she talking about? Another sister?" Elrohir whispered to his twin while Arwen murmured comforts to Tarwen.

"Lily, her other sister. Her human one. She told me once many years ago." Elladan kept his gaze forward, focused on Tarwen. Athelas wafted through the room again as Elrond moved and added more to the bowl, mixing in lavender as well. "She has lost Lily when Lily let her come back here. Now she doesn't want to loose Arwen, bound to a human fate."

XXXX

It took Arwen a good hour to lull Tarwen into a restful sleep; everyone breathing a sigh of relief when her eyes opened, glazed over in sleep. Elrond had taken Arwen's place after Tarwen's eyes had opened, gazing at the night sky as he listened to his daughter's even breathing. The twins, Arwen and Estel had all fallen asleep during the wait, leaving the room completely silent.

"Daddy?"

Elrond startled and looked down to see Tarwen's eyes clear of sleep and staring up at him. "Tarwen? How do you feel, tithen-el nin?"

"Tired and very sore." Tarwen shifted on her father's lap and sharply took in her breath. "What hit me?"

"More like what held you down." Elrond placed Tarwen down on the bed and sat down beside her, glad to see her fever had gone down as well. "Elladan and Elrohir had to hold you down in the bed, then Argulor."

"He did WHAT?!"

**I had to, Aier. You would have hurt yourself otherwise**.

Tarwen glared at her guardian, who had lain down in the corner, for a minute before deciding it wasn't worth it. "I'll get you later, Argulor. Right now, I'm tired."

Elrond smiled as Argulor rose form his spot and chose a new one right next to Tarwen, who curled close in comfort and tucked the sheets tightly in.

"Kamina quell, tithen-el nin. We're always here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But, Ada, do we have to go?"

"Yes, Elladan. Please stop asking." Elrond answered before finishing his tea. The family, excluding Tarwen who was resting, was having lunch out in the gardens, a few days after Tarwen's "crisis". The Elven family was expected to go to the coronation, and Legolas was Estel's good friend and brother. (AN-Gwador, of course)

"Ada, what about...Tarwen and...Him?" asked Arwen, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"I'm really not sure."

Elrohir tossed a piece of lembas at his twin before turning to their father. "I won't let him hurt her. Not again."

"Me either." Elladan swallowed the lembas. "We don't want to go through that again."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Estel, voicing the one question hovering in all their heads.

"We go and attend this ceremony thing."

The family looked across to an archway to see Tarwen under it. She was finally healthy again, walking and eating normally. She now wore a bright blue dress, a nice change from what she had been wearing.

"Tar, are you sure?" asked Arwen.

"Not really, but we might as well go and see what heck of a party it's gonna be!" Laugher filled the gardens, chasing away all shadows that had grown over the past few days. Everyone who could hear those laughs could tell, the family was back together and at least happy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Three Months Later, In Eryn Laglasen.)

"Legolas! Wait up!"

The Prince turned to see Rijak coming up behind him. "What is it?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yes, I did hear. Lord Elrond and his family have arrived, along with Estel, and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien." Legolas resumed walking, Rijak following.

"There's nothing special about it."

"Tarwen is with them."

Legolas stopped suddenly, Rijak nearly running into him. "What did you say?"

"Tarwen is with them. Somehow she came back and is now with her family." Rijak studied Legolas as he said this, well aware of his friend's expression. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes." Legolas was barely aware he had said this. His thoughts were somewhere else. _Tarwen? Here? This changes everything._

"Legolas?"

"Huh? What?" The Prince shook his head slightly.

"I asked you what you were going to do. If you choose her..."

"I know the consequences, Rijak!" Legolas thought for a minute before speaking again. "Rijak, will you help me with something?"

"Anything, mellon nin. Just name it."

"Good, here's what I need you to do." Legolas leaned in close and whispered his plan into his friend's ear, careful to make sure that they were not being overheard.

XXXX

"Your Highness?"

Thranduil looked up from his paperwork to see Rajik standing on the threshold to his study. "Come in, Rijak. What can I do for you?"

Rijak entered, standing in front of the King's desk. "You know that Legolas has to choose a bride tonight..."

"Yes, in fact, I was just about to go and see him as soon as I was done with this paper work."

"Actually, that is what he wanted me to talk to you about. You see, choosing a wife is hard business and Legolas would like to have the rest of the evening to himself to make his decision." Rijak held his breath while Thranduil thought about what he had just said.

"That sounds like my son. Very well, tell I will see him tonight."

Rijak bowed and gently let out his breath. "Of course, your Highness."

Outside the study, Rijak made his way down towards Legolas' rooms. _Well, one step done. The rest is up to him. Valar be with him._

XX

Legolas sat at his own desk, roaming through the pages of his journal for the right entry. _Where is it? I know I wrote it down here somewhere. _Turning another page, he found what he was looking for.

_"Through the darkness,  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you  
I look up to  
everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all, you're still you  
  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all, you're still you  
  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all, you're still you"_

X

_No, that's not right. _Legolas searched for a while longer before finding another one he wrote a good many years ago. It seemed right; right for the ceremony tonight.

_"Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
Your still an inspiration  
Can it be  
  
That you are my  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me  
Everyday  
  
Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above  
  
And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
  
I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are"_

X

_That's not quite right either. Now what am I supposed to do? Write a whole new one?_ Legolas sat straight up at that thought. Grabbing a quill and inkpot, he set out on writing furiously, each word better than the last and the meaning coming right from his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tarwen, are you ready to go yet?" Elladan stood outside his sister's room, waiting for her to finish dressing. It doesn't take that long to get dressed."

"You wanna' bet?" Tarwen swung her legs inside the hallway and landed noiselessly on her feet. "Ta-da!"

Elladan looked from the door to his sister in surprise. "You wouldn't..."

"I would." Tarwen was all grins. "Climbed out my balcony, swung into a nearby tree, and entered on this balcony and scared you into almost wetting your pants."

"I didn't almost..."

Tarwen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Anyway, we had better get going. Ada will wonder where you are." Elladan extended his arm to his sister who accepted it.

"Does he always worry?"

"Who?"

"Ada." Tarwen played with a piece of her dress. She was wearing a red velvet gown, silver and golden embroidery along the waist, hem and on the bodice. She also wore a shawl about her shoulders and tied in the back, preventing anyone from seeing what her sleeves looked like. Her hair had been braided; stung with ribbon and jewels, the circlet Elladan had given her resting against her forehead.

"After what happened to you back in Gondor, everyone worries when they can't find you."

"Oh."

Elladan pulled his sister to a stop and made her look at him. "Tar... It's just we nearly lost you again and...when you chose to sail with Ada,"

"'Dan...this is my choice. I will sail with Ada, Daernana and Daerada and I will be free of my pain."

"Can't you stay with 'Ro and me in Imladris?"

Tarwen gently shook her head. "No, I have to go. It's the only way. Now, lets get to this party. Even if we're forced to go." Tarwen began down the hall, her brother soon catching up, giving a hug and continued on their way, hands intertwined.

XX

Over an hour later, Tarwen sat next to Arwen at the table in the main hall. Elladan was further down, keeping an eye on his little sisters, just to be sure. Galadriel sat with her husband and Elrond further up, smiling at something no one dared to ask about. The meal had ended and a group of maidens were making a large circle in the middle of the hall. That's when Thranduil stood and all attention was diverted to him.

"My lords and ladies. Tonight is a very important and joyful night for this kingdom. But, I don't want to keep all these beautiful ladies waiting any longer. May I present my son, Prince Legolas."

The maidens went crazy. Legolas entered the circle and Tarwen could see why the other girls were going nuts. He was dressed in a light silver tunic and matching breeches, making his deep blue eyes pop. He also wore a simple band of silver across his forehead, twisting in the middle. He said nothing, only nodded in the direction of the musicians, who began playing a slow, yet wonderful tune. That's when Legolas began to sing, dropping Tarwen's stomach to her feet.

_"Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling  
Lost in a dream  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
You say those words, my heart stops beating  
I wonder what it means  
What could it be that comes over me  
At times I can't move  
At times I can hardly breathe _

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive _

_You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love  
You're where I belong  
And when you're with me, if I close my eyes  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time  
Somewhere between the heavens and earth  
Frozen in time  
Oh, when you say those words"_

Arwen took a few seconds to check on Tarwen. It must have been hard on her. What she was worried her beyond belief. Tarwen was staring right at Legolas, tears falling from her eyes.

"Tar? Are you okay?"

Tarwen just shook her head. "No, I'm not. I knew I shouldn't have ever come!" She reached behind her, undid her shawl and let it drop. Along with Arwen's mouth.

Tarwen's dress was strapless! Appalling and unknown to this world, it would certainly turn heads. Tarwen didn't care; she just stood and headed around the circle to the far door.

"Tar..." Arwen called softly. "Stay strong, gwathel."

_"When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive"_

Tarwen stopped dead in her track at the words and the meaning of them. Turning on her heel, she peeked through the maidens to find Legolas staring right at her! He smiled sadly at her, obviously spotting her when she had stood from the table.

_"And this journey that we're on  
How far we've come and I  
Celebrate every moment  
And when you say you love me  
That's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way"_

Legolas got down on one knee, offering his hand in front of him. It was the sign that he had proposed to a maiden. The maidens in the circle started to try and figure out whom the lucky girl was. But only two people knew. Legolas and Tarwen.

Tarwen just stared at Legolas until a small child ran into her view. He was small, perhaps five years old, with long golden hair, not unlike her own. She couldn't see his face, but somehow she knew him and wanted to take him in her arms. The boys topped running for a second, calling out to another figure. This figure turned around and Tarwen's breath caught in her throat. It was Legolas! He picked up the boy and spun around, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek in the process. The boy's face was now so the Tarwen could see, surprising her greatly. He had deep blue eyes, caring and strong; a mixture of her and Legolas. He stared right at her while her gaze moved to something hanging around the boy's neck. Her necklace! The boy was wearing it! This was her son! Her's and Legolas'!

Blinking, Tarwen passed the image from her eyes and refocused on Legolas, still down on one knee.

_"When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me…"_

Tarwen nodded to Legolas, signaling she accepted his offer and his love. Her dream was finally coming true. "Amin mela lle, Legolas."

_"In that moment, I know why I'm alive!"_

Tarwen pushed her way through the maidens in front of her and ran towards Legolas, who immediately picked her up by the waist and began spinning around. She could feel the air whip around her and saw all other images blur, except for Legolas' face. He was smiling, waiting for the strings to finish with the musical passage.

_"When you say you love me"_

He gently put her back down, holding her as close as he possible could, their foreheads almost touching. Tarwen placed her arms on his neck while his wrapped protectively around her waist.

_"When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you?"_

"I do now," Tarwen whispered before Legolas descended and captured her lips. Full of passion and love, finally being let out after almost 500 years of waiting. Neither cared about what was going on around them, which actually was a lot.

The maidens surrounding them were about ready to kill Tarwen, the twins, Estel, Arwen and Elrond all sat in shock, Galadriel was smirking slightly; all the while Thranduil was fuming for Legolas choosing a maiden from outside the chosen group. He would be exiled or killed.

"LEGOLAS!!!!!"

The couple broke apart at the yell, breathless and terrified at the look on Thranduil's face.

_Oh, Elbereth!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what do you guys think? Cliffhanger, huh? Don't worry, I'll finish this. How many people loved the songs by Josh Groban? Come on now, raise those hands. Well, I did! Legolas singing love songs! (Goes off into a dreamland) I know, got to come back to the real world. Yeah, yeah. Anyway, hope all of you loved this and I'll update this one and WLTYI as soon as I can.

God Bless!

Angel

Elvish Translations:

Ada Dad/Daddy

Erui Alone

Amin erui I'm alone

Uuma euta amin Don't leave me

Tithen-el nin My little star

Kamin quell Sleep well

Aier Little one

Gwador Brother

Daernana Grandmother

Daerada Grandfather

Gwathel Sister

Amin mela lle I love you


	4. Courage and Fear

Hey everyone! I know, I know, really late update. But I've got school and projects, and other stories, like little Estel ones. By the way, go and read those, I should have the next chapter up by the beginning of next week or a few days after.

Ok, I have a big request for you guys. Would someone be willing to go through and kind of edit my next chapter? I am not too sure on the rating I should give it, and if the content is right. Um, it's kind of on the morning after the wedding for Tarwen and Legolas, so no little kiddies editing this ok? Please just tell me in your review or email me privately. Ok, on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Tarwen, Dae, Rajik, Aleu and Argulor. Please ask before taking. Also, I do not own the song in here, it belongs to Natalie Grant.

"In here"- Normal speaking

_In here_ – Thoughts

**_In here_**- Telepathic thoughts, usually between Tarwen Aleu and Argulor.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Courage and Fear

Legolas let go of Tarwen, taking a step towards his father. "Ada, please..."

"None of that, Legolas!" Thranduil's voice made even the birds shut their beaks. "She is not approved of and I won't stay here to wait for her to be!"

"Adar, she is Lord Elrond's daughter! Surely that is enough!"

"Ha! That...girl would never be a part of that half family!"

That's when Tarwen snapped.

"Now you see here!" She took several steps toward the King. "You can insult me all you want, but you never, never insult my family! And about these rules about choosing a wife. You're the King, why don't you change them?!?!"

"SILENCE!" Tarwen stood firm as Thranduil shouted clear in her face. Didn't even blink. "You, Tarwen of Imladris, are NOT to marry my son. You will be escorted from here immediately, exiled for all time. You!" Here he pointed to Legolas. "You will be brought to your rooms until myself and the council decide your fate. Guards!"

Tarwen fought against the hands of the guards as they finally got a hold of her arms, with bruising pressure. She could hear Legolas' shouts for her, soon muffled by the guards holding him back. She looked up to see the captain of the guards right in front of her. The wheels in her head began turning and she smiled sweetly to him.

"What's your name?" She asked him gently.

"None of your business."

Tarwen's eyes glittered with the thoughts in her head. "Well, None of Your Business, my name is Pain!" She threw her knee into his groin, sending him to the ground in pain. Tarwen gave each guard on her arms the same treatment, punches to their faces as well. Turning to Thranduil, she gave him the finger, enjoying the look of horror on his face.

"I don't need guards to show me the way out!" With that, she walked swiftly out of the hall, not allowing anyone to see the tears falling down her face.

XX

Legolas watched as his love and her family left the hall, but not before Elrond and Galadriel had spoken with his father.

"This violates the treaty, King Thranduil!" Elrond bellowed.

"That treaty was broken the day your "daughter" left!"

"Just watch out, Thranduil," warned Galadriel. "If any harm comes to my granddaughter, I will hold you personally responsible!"

After they had left, Thranduil turned his attention to Legolas, who still stood with guards holding his arms. "You will go to your chambers until the council and I decide your fate."

The guards started dragging the Prince away when he spoke up.

"I choose death!"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at the prince, his father in shock as well. "Wh..What did you say?"

"You heard me! I choose death!" Legolas strained against the guards holding him. "If I can't love and marry Tarwen, I would rather die that choose someone else!"

Thranduil just waved his hand at the guards, silently ordering them to take Legolas away. His shouts could be heard even from down the hallway. The King sat wearily down in his seat, over come by shock. He hadn't known hi son would choose death. He was going to give him a second chance to choose a bride.

_He surely would have taken it...If he didn't love..._

"Your highness?"

Thranduil jumped as one of his councilors tapped him lightly. "Yes, what is it?"

"Are we to comply with the Prince's wishes? It is the law."

"Yes, arrange it. For dawn. I will retire for the evening." And with a heavy heart, Thranduil rose and left the hall.

XX

Elladan stayed behind after leaving the hall, hearing everything that had just been said. Legolas was to die at dawn just for loving Tarwen! And Thranduil allows it because of some stupid law!

_If this doesn't break Tarwen's heart, I don't know what will._ The elf turned on his heel and headed to his rooms to pack and be ready to leave within the hour.

XXXXXXX

"Tar?"

"Hmmmm?"

Arwen sighed in defeat. She had been trying to get Tarwen to say more than one word for over an hour now and was failing miserably. "Tarwen, say something. Anything."

Tarwen just turned her head away and nudged Dae into a faster trot, moving her closer to Elladan's side.

"Don't worry, Arwen. Everything will be alright." Arwen looked over her shoulder to see her Grandmother riding up next to her. "Tarwen will eventually figure out her heart's calling."

_Stay strong, gwathel. I don't want to see you pass so early._

XX

Elladan reached between the gap separating him and his sister's horses and grasped her hand tightly. It was strangely cold. Noticing it was nearly nightfall, he knew now was the best time to tell what he knew.

"Tarwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise to stay calm and not interrupt until I am finished. Alright?"

"K."

Elladan took a deep breath and held onto Tarwen's hand tighter. "After you and everyone else left the hall, I stayed behind. And, well, um... Legolas has decided to die for loving you. He is to be executed at dawn."

"WHAT?!" Tarwen reined Dae so hard that the mare reared, nearly throwing its rider. The elf reached down and patted her neck gently. "Sorry girl."

"He is to die at dawn."

Tarwen dismounted, for fear she fall off Dae in shock. "But he chose it?"

"Yes." Elladan dismounted as well and took Tarwen by her shoulders. "He said he would rather die than choose someone else to marry."

Tarwen looked around and noticed the others in their group stopping as well. Her Ada must have said this was where they were to stop for the night. "I'm going to walk for a bit. I'll be back soon." Before Elladan could respond, Tarwen was walking away and into some nearby trees.

_**Don't worry yourself, Elrondion. I will watch over her.**_ Aleu materialized from the woods, nodded her head at the elf, and then disappeared, her white fur completely covered in the trees.

Elladan shook his head and started back to his family who were waiting anxiously for some reason as to why Tarwen ran off. It was going to be a long night. Again.

XX

_**You have to back, you know.**_

"I know. I know."

Aleu followed her charge weaving through the trees. _**What are you going to say?**_

"That, I don't know!" Tarwen sat down on a fallen log with an exasperated sigh. "Aleu, what am I going to do? They'll kill me if I go back!"

_**Your family or his?**_

"Both, I expect."

Aleu sat in front of Tarwen, her head coming to rest in the elf's lap. **_Tarwen, you love him, plain and simple. Fear is not felt when true love plays a factor. This was exactly what your parents went through._**

"What? Keola and Aniond?"

_**Yes, see, your mother was from Lothlorien and your father was from Imladris. Their families both opposed their love for each other, and they were separated. But Keola knew she had to get away. So she did. She ran to Imladris and the two were married before their families could have any say.**_

"Are you saying that I should run away, not telling my family anything?"

**_No, I'm not. _**Aleu righted herself and allowed Tarwen to stand up. **_What I'm saying is, your mother knew what to do. Do you?_**

"Yes, now at least." Tarwen rested her hand atop Aleu's head as they began walking towards the campfire where the elf's family was waiting and watching.

XX

"It's been over an hour. I'm going to go look for her."

Arwen, who had a grip on her father's tunic, gently pulled down Elrond back to the ground. "She'll be back, Ada. If I know Tarwen, she'll come back."

"I still can't believe it."

The family turned toward Elrohir, who sat nearest to the trees.

"Believe what?" asked his twin.

"That Legolas would chose death. He only loves Tarwen."

"True love makes us to things drastic, even giving up we hold most dear." Galadriel smiled gently as her husband's hand slipped into hers and squeezed gently. "We will just let Tarwen make her choice."

"Even if it means going back?"

Tarwen startled her family as she walked into their circle around the campfire, Aleu at her side. "I know I may sound crazy, but I need to go back."

"Even if it means you die?" Arwen asked, wanting to jump up despite her husband's arms around her shoulders. _I couldn't bear that._

"Yes," Tarwen's response was immediate and showed no fear.

Elrond reached out for his daughter. "Tarwen, come sit down and talk this out. Think it through."

The elleth moved away from her father's reach, sitting down next to Elladan instead. "I will sit for a moment, but I don't need to think. I am going back."

"No, you're not going back. You're going home."

"What? To Imladris?"

"No. You are coming with Galadriel, Celeborn and myself to the Gray Havens."

"WHAT?"

"No!"

"Ada!"

"Why?"

"I'm not going."

Elrond's gaze grew stern and protective. "You are coming home Tarwen."

"I don't have any desire to! Not anymore!"

"Elrond, it would kill her to make the journey," Celeborn added.

"I'm not going to loose you again! You are coming with!" Elrond thundered, ignoring his father-in-law's truthful statement.

"Why, did you see something that makes you say this?"

Elrond kept his gaze with his daughter, yet he remained silent.

"You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?"

"I looked into your future and I saw despair. It was yours, iel nin." Elrond stood and walked away from the fire.

"But there is also a life," Tarwen argued. The rest of the family sat in awe, even Galadriel. Did Tarwen have foresight as well?

Elrond went silent again, and turned back around towards his daughter.

Tarwen stood and rounded the fire. "You saw there was a child. You saw my son." Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he was caught.

"His father is Legolas and will be, wither I am married to him or not. But that means I have to go back and stop his execution."

"Tar..." Arwen stressed out, her voice quivering with tears.

"Do you have your cloak?"

Arwen was caught off guard by her sister's question but answered nonetheless. "Yes, it's in my bag."

"Thanks." Tarwen moved to her sister's bag, grabbed the cloak and quickly put it on. Running over to Dae, she jumped up on her and swung her around, facing the palace again. "Noro lim, Dae! Noro lim!"

"Tarwen!" shouted Elladan. But she was already gone. Looking around, he could see Aleu had disappeared as well. "Noro lim, Tarwen. Noro lim," he whispered.

XX

Tarwen held onto Dae's mane for dear life as the mare flew along the path. Twigs and leaves caught in her hair and scratched her face, but she didn't care. Pushing her legs harder against Dae's sides, she urged her on, the mare complying immediately.

_I'm coming, Legolas. Either you live or I die with you._

XX

Tarwen reined Dae a ways from the palace, hoping the guards hadn't seen her. She couldn't enter though the main gate, that was obvious. Now how was she going to get in? It was less than an hour till dawn and she didn't have any time to spare.

Silently, she got down from Dae and stood in front of the mare, giving her one last sugar candy she had in her pocket. "Sorry about this, but the guards are more likely to hear you than just me. I hope you understand."

_**Don't worry, I do.**_

Tarwen took a step back, one eyebrow raised high. "If I had more time, I would ask what was going on."

_**She's your guardian, Aier**_

Tarwen turned around to see Argulor coming up behind her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the wolf cut her off.

_**Don't speak. Those guards may still be able to hear you.**_

_**Ok, fine. Dae's my guardian and you my dad's. Fine. But why are you here? I thought you stayed in Gondor.**_

_**I was, until recently. But not now. You need to ride on my back. You have a friend here and he wants to help.**_

Tarwen followed his orders, knowing Argulor knew what he was talking about. **_Dae, could you go back to my family and get them to come faster? If I know my Ada, he's already on his way back._**

**_Already done, Tarwen. _**And the mare galloped away.

**_You can't ride in that, _**remarked Argulor, nodding to Tarwen's dress. She hadn't bothered to change from the one she had been wearing in the palace, and now the long skirt was going to get in the way.

**_Hmm, you're right. _**Drawing the knife she always had in her boot, Tarwen cut her skirt to a little above the knee and climbed up on Argulor's back. **_Don't even start._**

_**I won't. Though your father will.**_

Tarwen could sense his smug smile. **_Shut up._**

XX

Tarwen held on tightly to Argulor as she fairly flew across the forest floor. A few branches scratched her bare legs and she felt the blood running down them, but didn't register the pain. A few minutes later, he stopped in front of a group of trees, behind them, a solid rock wall.

"Argulor, why are we stopping? There's no one here."

"You can talk with him?"

Tarwen jumped down from Argulor and drew her knife. "Who are you? Come out!"

"I won't harm you." Rajik came out from behind the trees. "I am a friend of Legolas' and I want to help you. Your wolf here found me earlier and motioned for me to stay here, supposedly until he came back."

"How do you plan to help me?"

"Legolas once showed me a secret way into the palace only royals know of. It will bring you inside in minutes."

Tarwen slowly lowered her knife. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You cannot know, you can only believe." A smile came to Tarwen's face as she nodded and put away her knife.

_**Hurry, young ones. Dawn is soon approaching.**_

Rajik cocked his head at the wolf's voice, but shook it off to grab Tarwen's hand. "This way!" Behind some bushes, Rajik revealed a tunnel carved into the stone wall. Lifting a torch from the wall, he let go of Tarwen's hand and started down.

_**Thank you, Argulor**_

_**Lle creoso, Aier. Namarrie. **_

"Tell me, how an you talk with that wolf?"

Tarwen came back to reality and nearly missed a turn in the tunnel. "He's my father's guardian. Really long story, not enough time."

Rajik consented with this and kept on running. The tunnel was getting straighter now, and both elves could see a small bit of light signaling the end. It came from under a door, which opened without a creak at Rajik's touch. Tarwen looked over his shoulder only to start wishing she hadn't.

They were right off the main Hall, looking to where the execution was to take place. Many spectator were there, gather around a block where Legolas was to die. She could see him standing in front of his father, obviously being told of his charges. Tarwen could also see her family standing nearby. So Dae had done her part. Slipping off her cloak, she pushed Rajik out of the way and listened in on what was being said.

"Legolas, my son. Please reconsider. Just say you'll give up on Tar..."

"Never!" The Prince stained against his bonds. "I love Tarwen and nothing can change that! I will die before I give up on loving her!"

Tarwen's heart soared and tears filled her eyes at these words. _You won't die alone, melanin._

Legolas was led to the block and kneeled down. He placed his head in the groove on the block and waited. The swordsman moved next to him, asked for his forgiveness for what he was about to do and raised his sword high above his head. Everyone held his or her breath, for the few seconds before the sword began to descend.

"NO!!!"

Tarwen ran from her hiding place and across the room to throw herself over Legolas, protecting him from harm. The swordsman caught himself just in time and raised the sword from only a hair's breath away from Tarwen's neck.

"Tarwen!" Thranduil rose from his seat. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am just as guilt of this crime as he is! You kill him, you'll have to kill me too!"

Legolas moved his head slightly to gaze upon the elleth he loved. "Mela..."

"I know, Legolas. I know." Tarwen kissed his cheek gently. She then turned her eyes back to the King. "I love him, simple as that! If we can't be together in life, we will be so in death! But this is your SON! You have the power to change this stupid law, with or without the council's approval. Any of them would do the same in your place. My choice is do die with him if need be. What is your choice?"

Thranduil went silent and looked around the hall. Everyone was standing silently, holding his or her breath for his choice. Arwen was in the position of many ladies in the room; in the arms of her husband, weeping silently. Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn were all watching him, though he could have sworn a tear fell down Elrond's face. That's when his eyes met those of his son, peeking from beneath Tarwen's arms.

Tears filled those eyes, spilling over to roll down his cheeks and yet the Prince didn't blink. He just stared at his father, knowing what was going through his mind.

_He has his mother's eyes. Compassionate and strong._ Pictures of his wife and son from years past flashed through his mind and tears came to his own eyes. When his wife had passed over, he had promised her that he would take care of their son for as long as he could. Then what, by Valar, was he doing?!

"Release him!"

Everyone let out their breaths as the swordsman drew a knife from his belt and cut Legolas' bonds. Tarwen and him embraced while she allowed her tears to slowly fall.

"Why would you do with me?"

Tarwen wiped the teas from her face with her hands. "Because I love you and I can't live without you."

"Legolas." Thranduil called out.

The couple broke apart and rose to have Legolas walk up to his father. "Yes, Adar?"

"Lt it be known for all time, that the heir to this throne may choose anyone to marry. And they don't need the approval of the council to do so." Thranduil reached out and pulled his son close. "And I am proud of you, ion nin. Please know that I love you."

"I know, Ada." Legolas smiled and released his father. "So, whom may I marry?"

"Anyone, Legolas. Anyone."

Legolas spun around and grabbed Tarwen by her waist. "Her! I choose her!"

Thranduil spread his arms wide, matching the smile on his face. "Well then, we had best get started! We have a wedding and a coronation to plan. That is, if Tarwen will marry him?"

For her answer, Tarwen wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and pulled him down for a kiss amidst the cheers and applause of the crowd around them.

XX

By the week's end, Tarwen and Legolas were married and their coronation was the next night. The reception for the wedding was held in the Great Hall, packed to its doors. Songs were sung and good wishes were given to the couple throughout the night.

It was when Tarwen talked with the musicians that everyone grew quiet. A soft melody began playing while Tarwen moved to the center of the room. The touches lit up her white gown and sparkled off her circlet as she clasped her hands together and took a deep breath.

"These musicians are playing a song I wrote a while ago to someone I don't have any blood relation to. I really didn't know if these kinds of dances even exist here, but I wanted one anyway. Back on Earth, we have these Father-Daughter dances at weddings. I was wondering if my Dad would dance with me one last time?"

The crowd applauded gently as Elrond rose from his seat and joined his daughter. Tarwen took her father's hand with tears in her eyes. "I know that you're not my blood father, but you are in my heart."

Elrond smiled and placed his forehead against Tarwen's. "Just as you are my daughter."

___"You were my first love _

_Always there for me _

_You taught me how to walk and how to dream _

_God gave me your eyes _

_But it was you who showed me how to see _

_Now I can stand on my own _

_But I know you'll never let go _

_I'll always be your baby _

_No matter how the years fly by _

_The way you loved me _

_Made me who I am in this world _

_I'm a lady now _

_Not a little girl _

_Wherever this life takes me _

_I'll always be your baby _

_You are my hero _

_And that will never change _

_You still can dry my tears with just your smile _

_The one I've leaned on _

_From my first steps _

_To walking down the aisle _

_Now there's another elf in my life _

_But I know by the look in your eyes _

_I'll always be your baby _

_No matter how the years fly by _

_The way you loved me _

_Made me who I am in this world _

_I'm a lady now _

_Not a little girl _

_Wherever this life takes me _

_I'll always be your baby _

_Your faith, your love and all that you believe _

_Have come to be the strongest part of me _

_And I will always be your baby _

_No matter how the years fly by _

_The way you loved me _

_Made me who I am in this world _

_I'm a lady now _

_Not a little girl _

_Wherever this life takes me _

_I'll always be your baby _

_Always be your baby girl"_

When the song ended, tears could be seen the father and daughter's eyes. Tarwen clung to her father for as long and as closed as she could.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Tarwen." Elrond released his daughter to kiss her forehead. "And I always will."

Tarwen smiled gently as he wiped away the remainder of her tears. "I know, Daddy. I know."

"Pardon me," Everyone looked up to Thranduil as he stood from his place. "I know how much everyone is enjoying this party. But I doe believe that the newlyweds and everyone else need to get some sleep."

Everyone laughed at this while Tarwen blushed deep red. With hugs and kisses from her family, as well as some advice from her sister, she allowed Legolas to lead her from the hall, cheers following them the entire way. Legolas was still laughing as they walked down the hallway and Tarwen smacked him hard across the forearm.

"If you keep laughing like that, you can sleep on the floor tonight!" she threatened.

Legolas opened the bedroom door and allowed his wife to step in first. "But may I join you in the bed before I take to the floor?"

Tarwen blinked a few times before smiling playfully. Taking a hold of Legolas' tunic, she pulled him inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

XXXXXXX

And that's it!! I totally loved doing this chapter! Can you tell I have watched "Pocahontas" way too many times? Well, I hope someone answers my call for someone to edit the next chapter, or I can skip it and go right to the second to last one I have planned out.

God Bless!

Angel

Translations:

Ada- Dad/Daddy

Adar- Father

Gwathel- Sister

Elrondion- Son of Elrond

Elleth- Female elf

Iel nin- My daughter

Noro lim- Ride hard/fast

Aier- Little one (nickname)

Lle creoso- You're welcome

Namarrie- Farewell

Melanin- My love

Ion nin- My son


	5. Finally End!

Hey people! Here is the newest chapter! Sorry I haven't gotten around to this for a while, but life just got complicated. I mean really complicated. Well, I hope all of you are all right and that you enjoy this chapter. I toned it down, so it's just the same rating. If you still don't like it, scroll down. Please review!

If you review, I may send you a picture of Tarwen's newest dress! But only if you review and if your email allows you to get pics. If not, you're just gonna have to imagine.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Tarwen and any other characters you don't recognize. Please ask before taking.

* * *

Tarwen awoke the next morning to someone pulling her closer to a warm body via her waist and sunlight coming through the window. Blinking a few times, she was able to focus on the still sleeping face of her husband. True, she had let him stay in the bed last night, (or was it morning?) but she was glad she had. 

Legolas had his arms still around her waist, pulling her closer to his bare chest. Tarwen still got chills when she gently moved his arm, knowing just what the hand on that arm had done the night before. Carefully, she slipped from the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed, sucking in her breath sharply. Valar, she was sore! Although Legolas had tried to be gentle, it sill hurt when he took her virginity.

"What's wrong, Love?"

Tarwen jumped and turned to see Legolas awake and sitting against their headboard. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I tried…"

"No, I've been dozing for awhile now." He watched as Tarwen rose to put on a robe and how she winced and walked gingerly, even for an elf. "Did I hurt you last night?"

Tarwen shook her head gently, although just standing hurt her legs. "I'm just sore." Peeking in their bathing room, she saw the bath to be filled with steaming water. Just the thing. "I'm going to take bath, alright?"

But Legolas saw right through her mask. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Dressing in a robe, he embraced his wife from behind and kissed her hair gently. "I would never forgive myself if I did."

"I'm fine, mela. This happens to every lady. Arwen told me so, heaven, even Grandmother did!" Tarwen turned in Legolas' arms and smiled at the look on his face. "Yes, imagined being told that by the Lady of Light! Now may I go and bathe? I smell."

Legolas chuckled and lowered his head. "You smell wonderful, my love. Just like roses." Descending a bit more, he gently kissed her, becoming more passionate as it went on.

As much as she was enjoying it, Tarwen knew they had to stop and she pulled back, laughing at the whimper protest of her husband. "Legolas, we need to stop or we'll never finish."

"I know," came the airy whisper.

Tarwen put up two fingers to stop him again. "But I need my bath; our coronation is today and we need to look out best. Now, I'll see you soon."

Legolas reluctantly let her go, smiling mischievously as the door shut softly behind her. _Very soon, mela. We will see each other very soon._

* * *

Tarwen stripped from her robe and shivered it the slightly cool air. Looking down, she could still see blood on her legs, though now dry. Every time she moved pain radiated from her nether regions, forcing slow breaths and closed eyes. _A nice, long bath will help._ Taking the tie from her hair, Tarwen stepped down into the bath and slowly lowered herself in. 

For the first few minutes, she just sat against the side, letting the heat of the water take away her aches. Finally raising her head to look for the shampoo, she noticed it to be on the other side of the bath. _Now why is it over there?_ Gingerly, she swam over and leaned out of the bath to grab the shampoo container and place it near her.

But while she was under the water wetting her hair, she failed to hear the bathroom door open and shut as well as another robe being dropped to the floor. When Tarwen rose and made for the container, a hand reached over and took it from her. She gasped and swiveled around, only to see Legolas sitting on the edge of the bath, in all his glory.

Smiling at Tarwen's reaction, he slid into the water, abandoning the shampoo on the edge. Ever so gently, he pulled Tarwen close and whispered, "Maybe some hot water would help, hmm? The door's locked..."

Tarwen laughed for only a second before Legolas descended and caught her lips. He was being gently, yet there was enough force and love behind the kiss to make her thoughts go back to the previous night and their actions.

Twenty minutes and many breaths later, Legolas raised his head and glanced around the bathing room, groaning at the sight of all the water on the floor.

"The maid is going to kill me."

Tarwen laughed as he lifted her out of the bath. "Well, she'll have to answer to me first."

Legolas chuckled slightly at his wife's response and started carrying her into their bedroom. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, a bit better. Legolas, you can put me down now."

The elf complied and let go of Tarwen, dropped her onto their bed with her surprised yelp. "You said I could put you down," he explained at her glare.

"You know very well what I meant. Now, will you please go get some towels? We still need to get dressed." Tarwen laughed at her husband's look while he moved to the shelf to pick out two towels. "Thank you." She wrapped herself in one of them, moving to her wardrobe to pick out a light dress to wear before the ceremony.

"I still don't see why we have to get dressed," Legolas murmured, coming up behind her once more. "I like it here."

Tarwen laughed as he began kissing her neck. "I know mela nin, but we have a coronation to attend and we still have yet to eat breakfast." Reaching out of her husband's grasp and into the wardrobe, she selected a pale lavender dress. "This will do. Now, as for you," here she turned back to Legolas. "I've got some work to do."

She picked out a light outfit for him and helped him dress, as he did the same for her. He would stop every few buttons on her dress to run his hands up and down her smooth back or kiss her skin, causing her to giggle delightfully. And when it came to help him into his tunic and breeches, Tarwen was more than willing to tuck the tunic in. When they were finished, both just stood in each other's arms, not wanting to move. Their lives were about to begin, and there was no turning back.

* * *

Tarwen's hands started shaking as her maids finished tying up her gown, many hours later. Her and Legolas' coronation was quickly approaching, and she was a nervous wreck. Even with Arwen helping her along with the day, Tarwen kept praying silently that she didn't faint during the ceremony. 

Arwen noticed Tarwen's fidgeting and set down her brush to hold her sister's hands still. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"I just don't know if I can do this! I mean, a Queen! I've had no training!"

"But you have ruled Legolas' heart for over 500 years…"

Tarwen went silent and willed away the tears pricking her eyes. "And they say us ladies don't have any brains."

That brought a smile to Arwen's face. She shooed away the maids, insisting she and Tarwen needed some time alone. "You know, if you ever need anything, you can come to me in Minas Tirith."

"I know." Tarwen hugged her sister tightly. "Love you, gwathel."

"Love you too." A few more minutes of silence.

"Arwen?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you do my hair?"

"Of course." Arwen took up the brush again and proceeded to brush through Tarwen's golden locks. Once smoothing it straight, she pulled back a few strands and made a braid in the back. A few green ribbons were threaded through before Arwen pronounced her nearly ready.

"I hope I can to this." Tarwen stood moved across her room, rotating the simple wedding band Legolas had given her at the ceremony. A thick silver band with both their names engraved on it. "I mean…it's just so…Valar, I can't find a word!" That's when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Turning about, she allowed a small smile to form. This dress would definitely grow to be one of her favorites. There were sheer floor length sleeves with a velvet material to the forearm. Those connected to a green velvet bodice with golden stitching up near the top and a delicate gold and jewel belt around the waist. The skirt fell to the floor in gently waves, made out of the same material as the first part of the sleeves.

Arwen caught her sister's eyes as she attached a clear, sparkling train to the tips of the dress and adjusted the crisscrossed bindings in the back. "I know you can do this, Tar. And for a little bit of extra confidence, here." Arwen produced Tarwen's necklace from her pocket and clasped it about her sister's neck. "There, now you can do it."

"But Arwen, it's blue and my dress is green."

"Since when did you become so conscious on color clashing?" That elicited a small laugh from both elleths. "It doesn't matter. That necklace shows who you are; be proud of it!"

Tarwen found she couldn't say anything more, but just held onto Arwen's hand tightly as they left the room for the procession. No more words were said; the strength of siblings was enough.

* * *

Arwen left her sister with her attendants, standing before the doors to the Hall. She struggled with getting Tarwen to let go, but with a few elvish words, she was able to join her husband and her family. 

"Is she alright?" asked Elrond as his eldest daughter sat down.

"Nervous, that's for certain. But yes, she's alright." Arwen turned her eyes to where she had left Tarwen. "She'll do just fine."

"She'd better," remarked Elladan. "Because it's starting."

He was right. The musicians were already playing and the door on either side of the Hall opened. Attendants for each of the elves came first, Legolas' on the spectator's left, Tarwen's on their right. Then came the royals. Both were dresses in traditional Eryn Laglasen colors, though Elrond noticed something blue around his daughter's neck when she joined Legolas in the middle of the Hall. Upon recognizing it, he adverted his gaze to Arwen, who smiled and winked at him.

When the couple got within a few feet of the steps leading up to Thranduil, Tarwen stopped while Legolas kept moving, only to kneel at the steps. Thranduil smiled at his son before descending the stairs. Taking off his circlet, he gently replaced it on his son's brow.

"May the Valar bless you in your reign, my son."

Legolas smiled as well and stood to face the Hall, the emeralds in the circlet sparking in the torchlight. "I desire my wife, Tarwen of Imladris, to rule beside and with me as my Queen. Anyone who objects to this, please do so now."

Everyone held their breath. Who would dare object to it? The people already held Tarwen high in respect, and they knew she would make a wonderful Queen. She was kind and considerate, much like Legolas' own mother, whom had been loved just as much.

When no voices were heard, Legolas turned slightly and offered his hand to Tarwen, a smile on both their faces. He led her toe the stairs and she kneeled just as he had. Thranduil, with a teary smile, lifted a circlet from a nearby box and rested it on Tarwen's head. The elleth lifted her head, feeling the emerald rest between her eyes, and smiled up at her father-in-law.

"This was my wife's very first circlet. She was rather fond of it and I hope you will be too. May your days as co-ruler of this land be blessed, iel nin." Thranduil stepped aside, as Legolas helped his wife to stand, to reveal the thrones of Eryn Laglasen.

The couple slowly ascended the steps and turned to face the crowd before sitting down simultaneously. The Hall broke into cheers, Tarwen letting out her breath in the noise. "Long live King Legolas! Long live Queen Tarwen!"

Feeling Legolas' hand on hers, Tarwen looked over to see him crying silently. "Mela, why do you cry?"

"Because I am happy. Happy that this day has come and that it is with you." Legolas let of her hand to place his own behind her neck and bring her head closer. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

That kiss started everything; their lives, their future, their reign. And it was perfect.

* * *

Ok people! Only one more to go after this! And it's just a sappy one between Legolas and Tarwen. I wrote it on Valentines Day, so yeah, it's pretty bad. Please review on this one and all my other chapters! Thanks so much! 

God Bless!

Angel


End file.
